


Sentido común

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En serio, ¿pedía demasiado? ¡No!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentido común

No es gran cosa lo que pide. Vamos, que no está diciendo que quiere que Hamada sea un genio, o un supermodelo, o totalmente romántico, ¡ni siquiera que sea cariñoso! Solo quiere… solo necesita que su novio tenga al menos un poco de…

-¡… sentido común!- Grita ruborizado Izumi, al sentir como el rubio comienza a besar su cuello.

-Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?

-¡Que no podemos hacer esto en los vestuarios! ¡Ten, por favor, un poco de sentido común!- Repite el menor, mientras su compañero le saca la camisa- ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!- Hamada se tiene, mientras bufa fastidiado.

-Dime, Kousuke-kun- Comienza, meloso, el jefe de los animadores- ¿tu realmente crees que si yo tuviera algo, solo un poco, de sentido común, te hubiese invitado a salir? Digo, invitar a tu lindo kohai un año más chico a una cita no es algo que el sentido común te dicte como bueno… ¿me equivoco?- Se quedan en silencio unos segundos.

Touché.

Maldito bastardo.

-¿Al menos te fijaste que todos se fueran?- Pregunta rendido el moreno, su novio sonríe, burlón.

-Pero Izumi, ¿realmente crees que no tengo nada de sentido compón?

Maldito bastardo.


End file.
